


Worm

by randomlittleimp



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Parasite, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, First Time Together, Naughty in the medbay, New Relationship, Pelvic Exam, tropetastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: Reader picks up a unwanted stowaway on an away mission.





	

It had been three years in this hellscape of unexplored space and Leonard McCoy had found little out here to enjoy. His best friend and captain seemed to make it a point to antagonize or screw every new species they came across. He thought he had started to mature a bit before the Yorktown incident, but lately it seemed as though the scrape had done nothing but give Kirk a new lease on life and he was back to his old ways again. Leonard was starting to find new grey hairs every day in the mirror.

The one bright spot in his life at the moment was you. A new nurse assigned to the crew from Yorktown to replace one of the many crew members lost in the tribulations of that attack. It had taken him about a month to work up the courage to ask you out to dinner, but once you got past the shyness you had brought out a side to him he thought he had lost in the divorce. You made him feel happy, almost relaxed. It had only been a couple of dates so far, a kiss or two but nothing more. More was something to look forward to, but he wanted to do it right. He had always been a romantic at heart, that had not been lost.

In fact he had planned a very special evening for you, having managed to get the fresh ingredients for a home cooked meal like his father would make his mother years ago. It took every favor he had to pull it off, but you were worth it. Then Kirk up and takes you on his latest away mission plans be damned. If he wasn’t so busy worrying about your safety he would be pissed as hell.

So there he was, sitting in his office, thinking of all the different things that could happen to you when Kirk came running into the med bay with a security officer carrying you behind him. “Bones! Bones! Y/N needs help, where are you?”

“Damn it Jim, what happened?” He came running out of his office waving the security officer over to a private exam room. They laid you out on the table and and Leonard immediately pulled out a tricorder to start looking for injuries. You were flushed and moaning, but there was no visible wound, no blood. 

“I don’t know Bones, we were walking through some dense woods and she said something about feeling something on her leg. Then she just dropped, and she’s been like this the whole time.”

Leonard immediately began scanning your legs and up towards your abdomen with Kirk looking on with deep concern. He may not know about you and Leonard’s burgering relationship, but he knew a good nurse when he saw one and he hated losing any of his crew members. By the time the tricorder reached your hips Leonard knew what was wrong. “Everyone out!” He started shoving Kirk towards the exam room door, “Out now!”

“Bones! What is it? What’s wrong with Y/N?” Leonard didn’t answer him, just shoved him out the door, closing it and making the windowed walls opaque. You would not want anyone, including the captain, to see what he was going to have to do.

The tricorder had found the worm like parasite that you had obviously felt on your leg, but it was now wrapped tightly around your cervix. Leonard pulled on some gloves and grabbed a pair of sterile forceps, slim enough to fit inside you. “Darling, I’m so sorry. This was not how I wanted this night to go.” Leonard placed a hand gently on your inner thigh to spread your legs and you let out the loudest of moans, not of pain but of pleasure. Leonard stopped to stare at you, not sure what just happened.

“Y/N!” Kirk yelled from the other side of the door, breaking Leonard out of his trance. It was obvious that Kirk had not heard the moan as anything but pain. Leonard swore under his breath and reached over to switch on the sound proofing for the small room.

Leonard carefully removed your underwear, causing your to writhe in pleasure with every brush of his hands against your skin. The scent of your arousal was strong, it was causing no small amount of reaction in Leonard, but he remained professional. “Alright, I’m just going to insert these forceps and grab on to that nasty little bastard and pull him out. Just try to relax darling.” He wasn’t even sure you heard his words, but he needed to say them all the same.

Leonard did manage to grasp onto the parasite and gently pull it out of you. He half expected a groan of relief on your part but your condition remained unchanged. The worm like creature wiggled around, trying to escape the forceps hold on it as Leonard held it up for a cursory inspection. Unfortunately he did not anticipate it’s ability to stretch as is quickly swung down and bit into his finger. He flung the worm into containment, closing it in quickly before examining his hand. The creature had bitten right through his surgical glove without problem, the bite mark was small and barely visible to the naked eye, but Leonard felt the venom's effects almost immediately. “Damn you Jim. Only you would manage to find a planet with an aphrodisiac parasite.” He looked over at you now realizing that whatever small dose he had received was nothing compared to what that parasite had injected into you.

He moved as far away from you as he could and tried to slow his heart rate that had suddenly spiked. The new tightness in his pants was distracting as he felt his erection throb with each moan that escaped your lips.

“Leonard, please I need you” it was almost a whine, your hand reaching out to the doctor.

Leonard heard a low growl come from his chest despite his desperate try for self control. He shook his head to try and clear the fog of desire quickly overtaking his thoughts. “ I know you think that darling, but it's just the venom talking.”

“No it’s not, not entirely.” Leonard raised an eyebrow at your words. “Anyone would do, but I want you. I have since the second i stepped into your medbay.” 

He wasn't sure when he had moved but he suddenly found himself right next to the bio bed, his hands reaching out to touch you, but you grabbed his wrist first. The physical contact sending a shockwave through the both of you. Leonard suddenly grabs you by the back of the neck and lifts you into a bruising kiss.

“Oh, Y/N, sweetheart, I can't do this. You deserve better than this.” His words are gentle but his tone was not, you could tell he was barely holding back.

“You’ll just have to make it up to me later.” You pull him back down to your lips, making it clear that you wanted this. It seemed to work as he began returning your kiss with force.

Leonard shifted his body around the table until he was between your legs, keeping his lips on yours as much as possible. He made quick work of his trousers and positioned his tip at your entrance. Looking you in the eyes he asked you again, “Are you sure about this, once it starts there is no putting the toothpaste back in the tube.”

You had to giggle a little at his old sayings, no matter how ridiculous. “Yes Leonard, I am very sure.”

With those final words he slid himself into you quickly. The force and speed of it may have hurt if the venom didn’t have you dripping wet in anticipation already. If anything the feel of being filled by him nearly sent you over the edge. He only stopped for a moment, looking nearly done as well before he began thrusting with a growl. He gripped your thigh tight enough to bruise as he took his time with it. Slow hard thrusts that had you moaning. 

You felt his right hand release your leg and slide down to your core. Leonard’s quick little fingers find your clit and start playing it like a fine tuned violin, making you gasp and arch into his touch. “I want you screaming my name beautiful. I want to feel you cum with me inside you.” His voice was low, and you could hear a slight strain to it that made you think he was having trouble holding back. “I want you to enjoy this.”

You could tell you were not going to last long, between the venom increasing the sensation of it, and the feel of Leonard’s thickness filling you, you were right on the edge. Leonard leaned forward, adjusting the angle of his next thrust pushing up into your g-spot, “Cum for me darling.”

That was all it took and you screamed in ecstasy as you were overcome with pleasure. Leonard began to thrust faster, more erratically as you squeezed him. Still going even after you began to come down, but he didn’t change his angle, still hitting your g-spot with nearly every thrust, it wasn't long before you felt another orgasm building. Before you could say anything you came again, this time bringing Leonard over the edge with you, screaming your name as he did.

He collapsed forward, still throbbing gently inside you, filling you with hot fluid as you both gasped for breath. He pulled back out of you, tucking himself back into his pants, and straightening his shirt. Leonard found a clean cloth that he dampened and gently cleaned you up before replacing your panties. He ran a tricorder over himself and you to see if there was anymore effects from the venom left in your systems. Once he was satisfied you were both safe he gently helped you up off the table. With an arm around your waist he unlocked the door to find Kirk and the security officers still waiting in the other room.

“Bones! Y/N! Are you okay? Is she okay?” Kirk seemed nearly frantic, and none the wiser to what had just happened on the other side of the door.

“She's going to be fine Jim. She just needs some rest. I'm taking her back to her rooms and I'll keep an eye on her for the night. Just to make sure there are no residual side effects.”

You looked up at his face, “Is that something I should be worried about?”, you asked him.

“It probably nothing to worry about, but better safe than sorry. Doctors orders.” He gave you a grin that made you think he might want to try and make it up to you sooner rather than later, and that was just fine with you.


End file.
